snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Hill: Abandoned Children of God
''Silent Hill: Abandoned Children of God ''is a RP Game based on the Silent Hill game universe. It was created and GM'd by Jasthn and Co-GM'd by Slipslash. *Out of Character Thread *In Character Thread *The RP is still running. The Story Past: Silent Hill has never had a good history. Residents of the town did not welcome those that did not share their beliefs. A common, and traditional part of the belief, was to burn witches. Witches were often children who were born from their mother that never had a father. In other words, the mother did not have a husband to make the baby. Alessa Gillespie was one of these children. Se would be the last witch to be seen, and burned in Silent Hill. On the day of the burning, the pit of fire Alessa was burned on over turned setting the building on fire. Soon after, as if a bad omen, a coal fire erupted days after the burning, killing everyone in the city. Or so they thought. Some residents of the city moved out of the city, sick of the witch burnings and cruelty and punishments. Doing this, they unknowingly saved their own lives in the process. Most of these past residents of Silent Hill were mostly people of other beliefs, most of which are not burning these so called ‘witches’. As those residents moved out of silent Hill, the city had a deadly coal fire, whipping out the towns population overnight. Now that these people have moved out of Silent Hill, saving their own lives without even knowing, they can continue their lives again outside the cursed town. 10 years later… Everyone grows up. As we grow up we see new places and people, witness new ideas and personalities. You have left Silent Hill in the past, but just recently, you receive a letter in the mail. The address is from your home town, Silent Hill. You’re assuming the letter is just a joke though. When you open up the letter, the first thing you recognize if the persons handwriting, instantly recognizing it as your (friends, girl/boyfriend, ect…_) saying to meet in Silent Hill. The letter ends with “Yours truly, (whoever wrote the letter) With overwhelming curiosity, knowing that Silent Hill has been deserted for years, you pack some things and head off to Silent Hill. Even though you think this is all just a joke, you seem to continue against your will, searching desperately for this person. About the RP All characters of this RP should know each other in some way. Examples being: friends, rivals, enemies, sister, brother, cousin step sister/brother, ect.. All characters must have left Silent Hill in their history, and return to some location of Silent Hill in the beginning of the RP. As such, each character must have had some form of transport to Silent Hill, like their own car, public bus, or if they are in a city within walking distance they can walk. One near by town is Brahams/Brahms. All characters in this game are NORMAL people. Characters can have guns. The only guns available to use are 9mm handguns, pump shotguns, and rifles. Special melee weapons include samurai swords, maces, and chainsaws, but these special weapons will be found later on. Weapons that cannot be used are things such as: machine guns, grenades, mines, C4, ect... List is subject to change. A map of Silent Hill will be provided for those who do not remember every place, or for those who don't have any experience with Silent Hill games. For those who need help with the RP feel free to ask. I’ll try to help you through some tough spots, but I won’t baby you through the RP. Character Sheet Template *Name: *Age: Somewhere between 15 – 25. *Height: *Appearance: *Personality: *Occupation: If in college, what are you studying? Do you have a job? If so, what is your job? *Skills: What specials skills do you have? (i.e: Picking locks, cracking a safe, problem solving) *Physical Fears: Obesity, burned skin, mutilated limbs, what does your character find disturbing or scary? *Mental Fears: Water? Fire? Spiders? Ect… I will try and make some enemies of my own to make for these fears. Simply out of self interest. Monsters from Silent Hill will be used as well. *Negative Attributes: ADHD, Paranoia, sexual frustration, impatience, rape, greed, anger, ect... *History: In here, explain what evils you may have committed in your life span? Robbery, murder, cruelty? I will accept one person with no sins if someone wishes for something as such. Has your character had any mental problems from these incident/incidents? Are they insane or crazy? *Equipment: Wooden plank? Steel pipe? You will not have these weapons at the start of the game. Use your imagination to create what items are around you to use as a weapon. (i.e: If you’re in a in a computer store, use a computer.) *Letter: What did your letter say? Who wrote the letter? The writer MUST be dead. *Alignment: Do you have the beliefs of those from Silent Hill? Burning witches and non-believers? Or do you have other religions and beliefs? Caring for everyone and those who may want to kill witches? *Family Members: Some people can be brother and sister, sister and sister, ect…. And can be together from the beginning of the RP. *NPC: *Starting Location: The Characters *Amber Valentine - LikeAFawks *Vincent Maxwell - Kougaiji+Sesshoumaru *May May Mabel "May May" - Tradgedy_and_Comedy *Harr Esun Blake - Keiran *Nathan Liels Robins - Alcas *Ethen West - Top Gear Tony *Stephenie Thomson - Sam4books Monsters (From the Games) Some/most information on monsters from the games are from Wikipedia for better description and details. *Smog: It can be heard from a good distance away - scuffling and choking on its own smog. Its rib cage parts opens, revealing the inflating lungs, and it attempts to poison its victim by spewing forth its toxic gas. It appears to be scorched and the lumps on its skin depict charred flesh and burning ash. *Feral: They have no skin or noticeable features, and seem to attack alone. They also seem to be quite intelligent, circling around its prey, using a variety of attacks. *Lurker: A humanoid monster that has its legs fused together, vaguely resembling a mermaid. It appears to move using its hands, which are metal hooks. Its mouth is vertical and takes up most of its face. Has the ability to go underwater for long periods of time, surprising its prey. They can also appear on land, but are slower, and lunge at the target for its attack. *Needler: Needler is a monster that resembles a mix between a human and a spider. Its head, which has no discernible features other than two black eyes and a mouth resembling a fur-less hamster, appears to be between its bottom legs where its genitals should be, while on its shoulders there is nothing. Its hands and feet have been replaced by blades which it uses to walk on and which make a distinct noise when it moves. The blades are also what it uses to slash and attack its enemy, but it can attack by biting as well. They also have the ability to crawl along vertical walls and even on roofs. It is a startlingly fast and persistent enemy, and is tricky to kill as it can easily block attacks. *Alchemilla Nurse (From the Silent Hill Homecoming): They have unrecognizable faces, and when light is cast behind them, a fetus can actually be seen within their bodies. They are attracted to light and sound, and can be heard approaching from a distance by the disjointed clacking on their heels. They move slowly until approached alerted by an enemy, and pick up speed as they prepare to attack. *Schism: Its elongated head is split down the middle with a hammer shaped, sharpened bulge at the end, but the rest of its body resembles a human. They scuffle on two feet and move quickly. They attack mostly by swiping at Alex with the sharpened tip of its head, or sharpened claws. A strong and durable enemy, capable of taking lots of hits, but can flinch when attacked. *Siam: A creature that combines two mutilated bodies, one of a man and the other a woman. On the back of Siam is the female side while the male side serves as the front. The two are bound together by a green bondage suit with the heads being fused as one whole. Both faces lack eyes and are wrapped in leather strips. The female's arms dangle in front of the male's face, but his are largely swollen. They are quick and highly destructive, but are very few in numbers. *Creeper: Huge insects the size of footballs, they are insect-like creatures that resemble large cockroaches. They attack by nipping at its prey’s feet. Not deadly by itself, but deadly in larger numbers as they can drop from ceilings and hang out walls. *Mannequin: Headless, armless living sewing dummies depicting two sets of legs joined by their waists. These monsters consist of a feminine human torso and legs, upon which rest two more legs standing upright. The top pair of legs are used for striking while the bottom pair are used for walking. The creatures react highly to light and tend to stand still in plain sight. However, once someone comes about three to five feet away they spring to life and start to attack. These creatures are not strong, but they have the advantage of stealth. No radio will emit static around them until they begin to move and attack. *Insane Cancer: Enormous, obese humanoids with great strength. The name is derived from its outward appearance being suggestive of a cancerous mass. Although they usually move slowly, shifting their weight back and forth, they will sometimes run towards an enemy and knock them down. *Pyramid Head -Great Knife-: This lumbering, monstrous creature takes on the appearance of an executioner from the town's past, wielding an impossibly large sword known as the Great Knife and on other occasions a spear. Pyramid Head is depicted wearing a blood stained, triangular metal helmet, with phallic connotations. With the Great Knife, Pyramid Head drags a huge, obese, heavy metal blade slowing him down considerably making it easy to out run him. However, if he manages to catch up to his victim, one slice of the knife is enough to kill. With the Great Spear, Pyramid Head is much faster than he would be with the Great Knife. With this weapon, he is able to run with his weapon, making him much more of a threat, impaling his victim with ease. Monsters (Player/Custom) *Mother (Alcas): A woman clothed in a blood stained, charred, torn blue hospital garment. A woman with blackened skin and dried blood, she walks elegantly and calmly like a loving mother, however, drags or walks with a similar, naked burnt child with her that is still attached to her with the umbilical cord. Mother may not have the sense of sight, as her eyes are stitched shut, but her hearing is astounding, lashing out at anyone she can manage to find. Her attacks are often tackling an enemy to the ground, but also has strong claws to slice anyone. The baby, likewise has claws to scratch anyone that she can, however, the child will mostly likely crawl to the victim, as the child can see, acting as Mothers eyes. Mother has an unmistakable crying sound that can be heard long distances, the child will make laughing or giggling sounds when mother is attacking, or pursuing a victim. *Mask (K+S): A male monster walking on his arms 8 limbs, his chest seems to have been stitched back together from the middle, as if his chest have been ripped open down the middle. With 4, two of his arms stitched on, and four legs also stitched on, his limbs have been twisted around making Mask slightly represents a spider. His crumbling masquerade mask hides his face, leaving his grueling, sharp teeth exposed. The monsters arms and legs are wrapped in barb wire, and then wrap around the monsters throat, strangling it. Mask can be heard a good distance away, choking on the barb wire around its neck. Masks movements are limited, due to the barb wire as well, but it can howl very loudly, summoning other monsters to come to its aid. If Mask manages to come close enough to his prey, he will use his razor sharp teeth to take a chunk out of them. If Mask comes across a downed person, Mask will slowly crawl over then, extending out his rib cage through the stitches, and impale the prey. Overall, Mask isn’t very dangerous by itself, but can summon numbers of enemies, making his a large threat. *Giant (Keiran): A lumbering male figure, taller than Pyramid Head at an astonishing 8 feet. Though he may have height, his limbs are quite flimsy and do not support Giant very well. Giant will be often found sitting or lying down on the ground, as walking, let alone running, is not very wise for him. Giant has many rusty chains connected to his bony limbs, neck, back, and stomach, as he drags countless nude babies, children, and fetus’s with him. The babies and children do not harm anyone, but they cry in an astonishingly loud pitch. The flimsy limbs, supporting both Giants body, and pulling the bodies is hard for Giant to do, as such, Giant is slow, not very maneuverable, fatigues very easily, and often stumbles as he travels on foot. When Giant stumbles over, he may use all four and crawl toward a target, making him only slightly faster. Giant’s way of attacking is by pulling at someone’s legs to drag the target in, throwing them against walls, and objects, other-wise, he will kick downed people. *Patient (Top Gear Tony): A dirty corpse usually found sitting in a wheelchair, or on the ground. They are connected to the chair via a chain, and unlike most Silent Hill monsters, give no indication of their presence unless within one's direct line of site. : Have moderately good hearing, and make no sound unless disturbed. Once they hear someone they usually fall down out of the wheelchair they sit in; the wheel-chair itself is saturated in the feces their body emits. They then crawl towards the target, they themselves not making a sound, but the wheelchair making scraping noises as it itself is dragged along. If a person happens to see one of them, no matter what direction they might be facing it will know that someone is watching and will immediately began letting out a raised nervous whisper as it begins to fast-crawl toward the target. They seem slow at first thanks to the wheel-chair and they floor like disposition, but some freak form of speed is unlocked once they are glimpsed. If no one looks at them they will simply walk up towards the target and lightly drag their feces stained hands across the targets legs as if pleasing for help (given of course that the target isn't fast enough outrun them at their regular crawl speed) : They trail a line of feces wherever they go so, so one could be able to tell where a Patient is. Of all the SH monsters they are the most "calm" and will only attack if one happens to directly see one. They are only seen in tight quarters and are almost never out around the streets of the city, except when under the effects of the Storm siren, in which case they can catch up with a running person. When angered (I.e. someone sees one directly) they will use their speed to surprise the target and quickly stab at their legs, bringing them down. They will then stab target to death as much as they can, even continue to stab at them should the target attempt to flee or put up existence. : This same principle is also applied to other monsters who happen to see patient. Any monster who happens to look at patient will also be subject to much the same fate as a person. Patient's are also not afraid to attack monsters larger and stronger then themselves and as such will frequently end up killing themselves when something like Pyramid Head walks along. : In groups they can be quite deadly, smelly, and deadly to both monsters and humans alike, however, it is not often that they are seen in large groups save for a hospital or retirement home type setting. They "see" neither friend nor foe and will exhibit their "calm" behavior with monsters as they would humans. As such the smell of feces is not always a strong indicator that a patient is around, it may just be a monster who has the feces of patients on it. This can fool people into a false sense of security if they're not careful. If one were to examine a patients feces for whatever reason they would find it consists mainly of insect particles, namely wasp. Patients can sit for very long periods of time before being disturbed. Most are already wondering around on the ground thanks to other monsters. If one happens to find a spot narrower for their wheel0chair to go through patients will try to get through it but will not be able to progress further thanks to the wheelchair. When they see a target close by they will start emitting moans as a sick person would. If they see no one, but "hear" them they will go towards the sound until the are certain that they can be seen, in which case they will start moaning and pawing at them. Same goes for monsters. Should a monster not have a face, patient will react to the monster based on what it assumes it had as eyes. Unless the target has no definable features (like a mannequin) patient will just continue pawing at them, even if they use force against him. *Sentry (Tragedy and Comedy): A hairy, dirty, blood bag of fir with what appears to be very many, fine razors attached to it in the shape of wings. About the size of a large dog, they will swoop in on any creature all at random, sometimes letting some pass, while attacking others. They have an aversion to patients and will attack them on sight. : They're wings are 4 ft in length and each Sentry had about 4 or so of the (the more powerful the variety the more wings it has) they attack using their wings themselves. Flapping in the wind they sound much like the wings of a bat, yet while they sound flimsy they are actually quite sharp and can leave large gashes in a persons skin. Usually going for the face, their wings do not have enough mass to whole-sale cut limbs, they can cut through to the bone but cannot penetrate it. Usually found in groups or alone, around churches and on roofs, choosing to sit silently and watch. They have no arms, legs, head, eyes, and when on the ground they slouch as if they have no bone structure (they don't) if one kills one of them they swell and pop in a small smattering of foul smelling blood, this serves no purpose other then to annoy the victim or monster. A threat in that they can injure people when alone, and kill in groups. While they are always found sitting on buildings ad waiting (like a sentry) when the Storm Siren is engaged they fly to and fro more often and are far more aggressive then normal. A simple radio can indicate whether one is near or approaching. Should they be in large groups the radio will pick up a serious of sharp clicking along with the white noise. They also emit low baying calls in the distance, from a hole atop their bodies (whether or not this is their mouth is to be debated) they emit loud shrilling noises when aggravated or attacking, usually calling more of their ilk to come. unlike the patient, the Sentry can differentiate targets it can take and targets it cannot take. When their number expands they can kill larger monsters and will do so at random should the right circumstances be met. One or two can become trapped in buildings, in which case one would tell due to the presence of the loud shrilling noise, this won't call any others to come though, it's inside obviously, this means they are in a frightened state and if given enough time will die of exhaustion or a monster will get sick of their noise and kill them. *Banshee: Though there only may be several of her, Banshee is quite a different monster. Banshee may look innocent, sweet, lonely, and sad, but in reality is quite a strange monster. Banshee is a small girl looking about the age of eight years old, with a torn purple-ish colored uniform similar to the uniform of Midwich Elementary school, covered in dry blood and charred around the sleeves and skirt. Banshee has crusty hair filled with dirt, blood, mud, and other dity and gross things. Her skin in drenched with dried blood, with rotting yellow teeth, along with large bags under eyes. Banshee likes to mess with peoples minds, or roam the town of Silent Hill. : The name Banshee is derived from her ability of being able to talk as if the wind is her voice, as if she can control the wind like her own megaphone. Not only can she use the air like her own megaphone, she ca manipulate her voice to make it seem as if she it talking with hundreds of voices. This explains the previous events. Though she may be able to control this, she can grow tired, as this does wear her out. To add to this, Banshee can use the air like a sensor, she can see everything in the that is touched by air giving her the ability to watch people, or find people wherever she wishes. This does not exhaust her as much, but she does not use it constantly, so sneaking up on her is possible. : Banshee likes to be alone, or in a group with people ( in that case, monsters) that she knows. When things seem to get a little out of hand, she'll run and escape. However, when placed in a life threatening situation, Banshee will more often that not, blast a rush of wind from her mouth. This ability as well tires her out, even more than the previous ability. The rush of air, however, can only send someone back a few feet onto their back. In short, Banshee can only stop a chase aft her. : Banshee is a monster of Alessa's hate of the other school girls in her class. Girls often calling her a witch, a monster, someone who should be burned and cleansed. This monster is a symbol of the girls that she disliked and wanted to kill during her time in elementary school : Bashee's that are RP'd: Banshee Twins/Melissa and Ava : : ALL CUSTOM MONSTERED ARE BASED ON THE CHARACTERS FEARS. Category:RPs